brick_carsfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Brick Car locations
There is a golden brick car somewhere near the Parking garage at spawn. # There is a golden brick car you can earn by going to the blue circle thingy near spawn. Press Y on it, and find the brick car. # There is a golden brick car hidden in a trashcan. # There is a golden brick car earnt from exploding something. Use common sense to find this. # There is a golden brick car obviously near the gas station near spawn. # There is golden brick car on top of some building near the gas station that is near spawn. # There is a golden brick car somewhere around all that sand. # There is a golden brick car off a coincidental strike that breaks off the david tower's pole. Hint = Stormy weather. # There is a golden brick car on top of police station. # There are two golden brick cars inside the police station. One is very obvious, another is not. To start with the guest inside jail, say "Yes" to the guest. # There is a golden brick car triggered by talking to the noob near the David83335 tower. In order to start with him, say yes, and find him the silver brick car. Then, bring it back to him. It is somewhere near where the noob is at. # There is a golden brick car under another gas station. # There is a golden brick car hidden in the green. # There are four golden brick cars. That's right, four! But I need to seperate the pages of how many you have to get. You need to get a boat in order to enter this portal though. In order to not use boat but get to portal anyway, there are two options. One is to ask one of your friends that own a boat to drive you there. Another is that you somehow glitch to get to the portal, by crashing your car coincidentally as it sinks into the ground where portal is at, or press J and launch yourself under the portal. This is very hard to do. One of the golden bricks is right in front of the portal. # There are three brick cars at the David83335 tower. One is with a button, which you press Y to get to. Another is obviously in front of you when you get on the roof, and the last one is located in mid air, right in front of the textbox saying "David83335". # There is a brick car somewhere in middle of the bridge. # There is a brick car near the David83335 tower. It is on a building that you cannot get to unless you try something that makes you fly on the building. How about the David83335 tower? # There is a brick car at the racetrack. # There is a brick car on top of a streetlight which you can climb on. # There is a brick car near that streetlight I just mentioned in number 19. You need to get to the building using a blue circle that you trigger, just like number 2. # There is a brick car in an alleyway. # There is a brick car in middle of a crowd of buildings. You enable the brick by pressing Y on the blue circle inside the crowd of buildings. # There is a brick car in the portal by eating a player as they turn into the brick. Hey, check the table maybe? # There is a brick car in the portal by breaking something. Press P to break stuff. # There is another brick car in the portal by breaking something. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:I still need 2 tho